THE NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE
by Invader-Zam4
Summary: Ranma x Freedom Force, Please read out loud ala 70s batman narrator: A mysterious energy has been hitting the Ranma cast, giving them supernatural powers! What will happen to the world with these new superpowered martial artists running around?
1. Secret Origins!

THE NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE

A Ranma X Freedom Force fanfiction by Invader-Zam4

…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Freedom Force. Please don't sue me. I have no money.

…

Issue 1: Secret Origins

…

The cover of this debut comic book of the NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE is the landscape of Nerima with several purple beams hitting various parts of the city. In a sunburst reads "WHAT IS THIS MYSTERIOUS ENERGY THAT SEEMS TO BE HITTING PEOPLE WITH NO REGARD FOR THEIR PERSONAL SPACE?"

Somewhere, above earth, a space ship of evil aliens looms over. They are green with oversized craniums and have red eyes. The leader of the aliens sits upon his evil throne and gazes down on the unsuspecting planet.

"Haha" he says. "This planet is the last free planet in this galaxy. Once I take over it, I will have complete domination of the galaxy!"

A soldier minion then approaches his sire.

"It will be an easy planet to conquer my lord! It's ripe for the picking! We should attack now!"

"No. I have a better idea. We will give them…ENERGY X!"

"But my lord! Give them our most powerful weapon? Why?"

"It's quite simple. I have read enough fan fiction about this series that we are currently cross overed with. And more often than not, when presented with great power, the key characters will almost always use it for EVIL! It will be no different with this one. If we simply invade, we will be met with annoying resistance. But if we give them the ENERGY X, we can just watch as they tear each other apart!"

"It is a brilliant plan my lord! Such as all your plans!"

"Yes. It is. Now its time for me to laugh maniacally and not notice any askew details in this room. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"And now its time for me to respond to your laugh, also becoming oblivious to anything suspicious! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But unknowing to the evil alien emperor, that there is someone eavesdropping on them.

"I don't know why they can't see me. I mean, I may be hiding, but my shadow is being cast all over the place. Maybe I shouldn't have hidden near a light source. Anyway, I can't let him go through with this! I shall steal some of the ENERGY X and give it to worthy people! People of idealism and hope! People who will fight for truth and justice! People who will become shining beacons of hope, even though normally they wouldn't be but for story purposes will eventually gain this once I give the ENERGY X. They will fight against the abominations that the evil emperor is about to unleash. And why don't I just kill the emperor while he can't notice me and while I'm so near? I don't know"

And so the evil spaceship looms over Japan.

…

Tatewaki Kuno sits quietly in his club's dojo in deep meditation. Cold sweat pours down his forehead. The tension of the silence is unbearable. He tries to seek the answers by looking deep into his soul. His face shows great intensity.

His eyes break open as he stands up.

"PIG TAILED GIRL! AKANE TENDO! I CAN'T CHOOSE! I MUST HAVE THEM BOTH!"

Suddenly, a purple ray of energy hits the kendo master.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Giving him supernatural powers!

…

It is home economics class at a prestigious all girl's schools. The class is about to end and the girls are moaning about the dullness of the class. The slowly contemplate on how baking cookies wouldn't be boring if there were cute guys in the school to give them to. Suddenly, one student, after lovingly wrapping her cookies, stands up.

"Teacher?"

"Yes? Ms. Kuno?"

"I will be leaving early today. Goodbye!"

Kodachi Kuno suddenly rips off her school uniform, revealing her gymnastics clothes underneath. She then jumps off a window, with cookies in one hand and twirling a ribbon on the other. Her laugh echoes throughout the class as she leaves a trail of black rose petals in her path. She begins jumping on the rooftops with one goal in mind.

"RANMA DARLING! I AM COMING! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

As she jumps into the air, a beam of purple energy hits her.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!"

Giving her supernatural powers!

…

It is lunch time at the Neko restaurant. It is the busiest hour as many customers devour their noodles, appreciative of the taste. The place is packed.

"Hey manager! Another order of ramen here."

"Right away"

Cologne then hops back into the kitchen to start work on the new order, happy of her good fortune.

"Who knows? Maybe if the restaurant gets big enough, we might just be able to buy son-in-law. Oh what am I thinking? He will beg to be married to Shampoo if he wont have to suffer from an empty stomach anymore!"

Cologne chuckles to herself as she goes to the sink. She then stares out the window.

"Hmm? What is that? I am pretty sure I can avoid whatever is coming my way but I have a feeling it's a plot device so I wont."

A beam of purple energy then enters through the window, hitting Cologne.

"GGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Giving her supernatural powers!

…

Shampoo is on her way back from a delivery. It was a close delivery so she opted not to use her bike. A familiar puppy dog is trailing her.

"Shampoo! Come on! Why won't you go out on a date with me?" Mousse begs.

"Ranma already make plans to take Shampoo out on date" she says coldly.

"Aw Shampoo…"

Mousse, even though not having good eyesight, has the same sense for danger as anyone else. He immediately sense danger and rushes towards Shampoo.

"SHAMPOO! DUCK!" he says as he pushes Shampoo forward.

Mousse's valor is admirable, although a bit fool hardy. The beam would have actually missed Shampoo, but with Mousse's shove, Shampoo was sent to ground zero. And so a beam of purple energy hits Shampoo!

"AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NOOOOO! SHAMPOOOOOO!"

But not even the mysterious energy is enough to quell a woman's fury! Shampoo slowly turns to face Mousse, while being bombarded.

"MOUSSE YOU STUPID!"

She slams her delivery box to Mousse's skull. With that passage, the energy flows into Mousse as well!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Giving them both supernatural powers!

…

"EEEEEK! PERVERT!"

"What a haul! What a haul!" screams Happosai as he dashes through the rooftops.

His panty raid had been a successful one and he was relishing in his sick perversion. His ecstasy was gargantuan as he jumped from the roof of a house into high up into the air.

"WHAT A -"

Suddenly, a purple beam of energy hits him

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLL!"

Giving him supernatural powers!

…

Mr. Panda, aka Genma Saotome, quietly sweeps the leaves off Dr. Tofu's house. Suddenly a beam of purple energy hits him. He quickly whips out a sign

WHAT THE HELL! I'M NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING!

Giving him supernatural powers!

…

And so, the evil alien's fiendish plans seems to be in motion, but unknowing to them, a group of special youngsters is about to be given the same fiendish weapon that they are using!

…

Akane Tendo, martial artist and student, rushes to attain her education. She quickens her pace as she reaches the school.

"Stupid Ranma! Making me late again! Why does he have to turn everything, even breakfast into a fight with his dad!"

She slowly approaches the school yard when suddenly

ZAP

A beam of purple energy hits her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

And as the beam subsides and as she picks herself up, she feels a great fire inside her. A fire of truth and of great justice!

"Wha…whats happening to me? I'm glowing a red glow…"

Unfortunately, Akane Tendo has no time to contemplate this mysterious glow of destiny! As her daily exercise routine comes for her.

"AKANE! WE LOVE YOU!" screams the legions of fan boys with their own sprots stereotype who rush to embrace their martial arts goddess.

"THIS IS SO NOT THE TIME!" screams Akane. "DON'T YOU BOYS HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO!"

"Of course not! We are one-dimensional bit characters with only one thought in our heads! You!" respond the rushing legion.

"ARGH! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" says Akane as she flings her arm forward. Suddenly, a wave of fire flows from her hands flies into the bodies of the fan boys, scorching them with third degree burn of heightened voyeurism!

"What?" asks Akane. She flings her hand another direction and more fire come out scorching more fan boys!

"OOH! AKANE! DO ME NEXT!"

"NO ME! BURN ME!"

"NO ME!"

Suddenly, Akane's body feels light. She slowly levitates up in the air.

"I can shoot fire? And I can fly? That beam must have given me these powers. I was given these powers for a reason. TO BURN ALL THE PERVERTS!"

"Wow! That can't be Akane! She's so much cooler!"

"Yeah! She's like a superhero! Who's dressed in a school girl outfit! Oh baby marry me!"

"I'll take picture of her and photoshop them over hot naked women and post them all over the internet! Specifically 4chan and win a hundred internets!"

"Hey what's going on over there?"

"They seem to be a great mania over that flying pyro girl that looks a lot like Akane Tendo."

"So there's a pyro mania over that student?"

"I guess there is. It's time to manufacture and mass produce the merchandise then!"

Within a matter of minutes, a crowd had gathered under Akane Tendo donning upon various shirts and waving flags saluting the new pyro maniac student. They also started waving signs from "Pyromania will never die" to "Marry me Pyro student"

"Pyro Maniac who is a student?" she says quietly to herself. "YES! AKANE TENDO, SUBJECT OF MOST FAN HATRED, KANON HATRED AND FAN FICTION BASHING WILL BE NO MORE! FROM HER ASHES, I ARRIVE! TO BRING JUSTICE TO ALL PERVERTS AND TO MY CHARACTER! THAT IS THE SOLEMN VOW OF… P. M. S.!"

And that is the secret origin of PMS

…

Ryoga Hibiki, a boy lost not only in his emotions but in his search for the meaning of his life, stumbles in a deep forest. What he doesn't know is that he is about to stumble to his destiny!

"WHERE AM I NOW! Maybe I should have taken a left at Albacurkie. That's the last time I take directions from a talking rabbit. Ranma! I swear once I get out of this forest I will find you AND PUT YOU IN AN EXTREME STATE OF DISCOMFORT! And possibly hurt you!"

Suddenly, a beam of a mysterious energy hits Ryoga. An energy known as X.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBWWWWIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Ryoga falls into a deep sleep and awakens to find his body changed by destiny!

"What…what happened? My hands…they're bigger. My body…its hairy. My height…its longer…my head! Its…smaller? What happened?"

Seeing a nearby pond, Ryoga goes to see on what he has become. He is immediately taken back by the creature that stared back at him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RANMAAAAAAAAAAAA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAUUUUUUULT!"

Months pass and Ranma is making his way to school, when suddenly…

"RANMA!"

A wall breaks down and a giant creature throws himself at Ranma who then jumps to a nearby wall. The creature rams straight through a truck, crushing the truck.

"That sounded like Ryoga" says Ranma. "Hey Ryoga! Looks like you picked up some strength! Here for another match?"

"I'm not here for a match. I'M HERE TO KILL YOU! WHEN WILL YOU STOP RUINING MY LIFE RANMA!"

"Ruining your life? When have I ever done…OH MY 70S CENSORED EXPELTIVE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"YOU HAPPENED TO ME! EVER SINCE YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE, IT HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT ONE EMO MOMENT AFTER ANOTHER! NOW THIS HAPPENED!"

Ryoga had become a towering man boar of 7 feet. But his head was that of his pig form. A small piglet head that was speaking with Ryoga's voice.

"DIE RANMA!" screams Ryoga as he launches a punch that could devastate cities to Ranma, who avoids it easily. The punch creates a giant crater that destroys everything within a 10 meter radius.

"Hey, calm down Ryoga!"

"NO! I WILL NEVER CALM DOWN! NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE BACK THAT MYSTERIOUS PURPLE ENERGY YOU THREW AT ME AND MAKE ME NORMAL AGAIN!"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"

"Ryoga?" says a familiar voice. "Ranma, did you say that is Ryoga?"

That voice sends chills down Ryoga's spine as he slowly turns to face his goddess. Akane Tendo is standing behind him.

"OH NO…" thinks Ryoga. "AKANE KNOWS WHO I AM! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO GO NEAR HER EVER AGAIN!"

"Ryoga…your P-chan?" asks Akane.

"BWI…" is all that Ryoga can bear himself to say…

"Oh I get it!" says Akane. "You must have been holding P-chan when the mysterious purple energy that has been hitting everyone lately hit you! And so, the beam fused you and P-chan together right?"

Ryoga manages to nod his little piglet head.

"Oh you poor baby!" says Akane as she embraces Ryoga. "You've been through so much, with Ranma always bullying you…"

"HEY!"

"And now this!"

Ryoga is in absolute bliss. Blissful destiny! He is in a state of ecstasy that he has never experienced in his life before

"Akane…for you…I'll try to live with what I am…"

"Oh you brave little soldier!"

"Akane…" thinks Ryoga. "You could love even as I am this way. You no longer love me as a pig, but as a demi-human like thing! I shall swear to protect you and everything that you stand for until my last dying breath! This is the vow of WERECHAN!"

"Oh give me a break…"muttered Ranma

And that is the secret origin of WERECHAN

…

"Ukyo. Remember, we may be pizza chefs but we were descended from gypsies. You must never forget this."

"Too late father. I already did."

"Oh my Christian God, you stupid little tart."

That was the last time Ukyo ever spoke to his father. Maybe because they got into an argument about gypsies. Or maybe because he got hit by a car later that day. In any case, Ukyo has now moved on and set up her own Okonomiyaki shop in Nermia. It is a slow day and Ukyo busies herself with cooking another love pizza for her beloved Ranma.

"Okay. Time for some soy sauce."

As Ukyo walks to her kitchen towards her spice rack, a beam of Energy X hits her.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ukyo collapses. Ukyo then dreams of the goddess of pagan religions, specifically of that of gypsies.

"Ukyo" says the goddess. "Cooking is the art of transforming ingredients into food. You will use my power to transform wrong into right."

Ukyo then wakes up and finds herself holding a statue of the pagan gypsy goddess given to her by her father.

"Wow. What a dream. And why am I holding this vile thing? I thought I had this pawned?"

Suddenly, the clock hits 12:00.

"Oh no! Lunch hour!"

A stampede of hungry business men rush to her restaurant and starts giving orders rudely, quickly becoming irritable.

"AH! HOW WILL I EVER SERVE ALL THESE PEOPLE! I NEED HELP! PLEASE!"

Suddenly, all of Ukyo's cooking tools spring to life with purple energy! They fly around, gather the ingredients and start cooking all of the Okonomiyakis themselves! The patrons, thinking this is part of a new gimmick, applaud greatly and leave big tips!

"Oh my golly!" says Ukyo. "I thought the goddess was just a load of baloney! But she helped me from a very deadly lunch hour! I shall use this new power to woo my Ranma honey and help him blindly in any battle he will undertake! So says the magical girl OKONOMAHOYAKI

And that is the secret origin of OKONOMAHOYAKI

…

Ranma Saotome was walking quietly along the roof tops of Nerima, sucking on a lollipop. It is a quiet, orange, afternoon. With his acute martial arts senses, he senses danger. He quickly jumps out of the way as a beam of purple energy almost hit him.

"What the…"

He stares up in the sky and sees three stars. He immediately figures out that those aren't stars and quickly does several back flips and avoids three more beams.

"HAHA YOU MISSED!" he cried out to the sky. Suddenly, more stars appeared.

"Uh oh…"

Ranma immediately starts running as a hail of purple energy trails his wake, trying to catch up with him.

"Now this is just ridiculous!"

Try as Ranma to run, he can't escape his ultimate destiny! The beams slowly catch up with Ranma's rooftop maneuvering. Ranma jumps several stories up into the air. Suddenly, the beams stop hailing.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, one last beam fires at Ranma. Ranma ducks and the beam barely hits his head in mid-air. But the beam headed straight for a sky scraper and is reflected by the reflective, tinted glass. The beam goes straight for Ranma.

"Oh maann…"

ZAP

Giving Ranma supernatural powers!

Ranma plummets to the ground, but somehow gets enough sense into him to land on his feet. The purple glow of his body slowly disappears as he stands up.

"That's weird. I don't feel any different. Except for the inexplicable urge to self narrate myself. Oh well."

Ranma slowly walks away, unware that he is walking to his destiny!

…

And so the evil aliens fiendish plans have been set into motion. What will happen to the city of Nerima now? Only time will tell. Be sure to catch the next hair-raising, thrill-seeking issue of Nerima Freedom Force: PANDAMONIUM STRIKES! NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE ACCUMULATE!


	2. Pandamonium Strikes!

THE NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE

A Ranma fanfiction by Invader-Zam4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Freedom Force. Please don't sue me, I have no money

…

Issue 2: PANDAMONIUM STRIKES!

…

The cover of this issue of NFF is a mysterious, towering black figure that stands triumphant over the felled NFF with the caption "WHO IS THIS NEW FOE THAT IS CONSUMING ALL OF THE WORLD'S PRODUCE?"

Previously, on NFF…

Ranma and Akane had just been imbued with the mysterious energy X. Akane had gained the power of flight and fire. Ranma power is still unkown. Ryoga had met up with the duo, with the thought of revenge! However, Akane's innocence, sincerity and kind words have quelled the beast within Ryoga! Now he swears to fight along side them as a champion of justice!

"Oh give me a break…" replied Ranma as he saw Akane hugging Werechan.

"RANMA-HONEY!" replied a very familiar voice.

"Ukyo?" asked a puzzled Ranma. "Where are you?"

"Right in front of you silly!"

A magical circle appeared in front of Ranma and Ukyo suddenly teleported before them.

"WHOA!" said Ranma. "WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT TRICK?"

"I don't know. Must have been when that purple beam hit me. OH! I made you a pizza!" Ukyo said as he gave Ranma another one of her patented heart shaped pizzas. Ukyo suddenly saw Ryoga.

"EEK!" she said as she went behind Ranma. "WHAT IS THAT!"

"Don't worry Ukyo" said Akane. "That's just Ryoga."

"Ryoga?"

"Yeah. Hi Ukyo."

"What happened to you?"

"Same thing as to you. That purple beam seems to hit just about anybody, changing them drastically."

"Wait a second…" said Ranma. "I was hit by that beam and I don't feel any different!"

"AH! YOU HAVE ALL GATHERED. THAT IS GOOD" said a booming voice.

"AH! WHO IS THERE!" asked Akane.

"DO NOT BE AFRAID. I AM A FRIEND."

Suddenly, an entity of pure purple energy manifested before them.

"Oh this day just keeps getting weirder" sarcastically said Ranma.

"Who are you?" asked Ukyo.

"I AM AFRAID THIS IS NOT THE PLACE TO SPEAK OF THESE THINGS. ALLOW ME ONE MOMENT…"

The space around them crashed and were sucked into a void. Before they knew it, they were in outer space. Stars surrounded them all, but they were still standing. It was like a planetarium.

"WOW! WHAT IS THIS PLACE!" asked Ukyo.

"IT IS THE SPACE BETWEEN THE PAST SECOND AND THE FUTURE SECOND. TIME HAS STOPPED HERE. I HAD TO DO THIS TO ENSURE THAT WE WILL NOT BE INTERUPPTED AS I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR MISSION."

"Mission!" said Ranma. "I didn't sign up for no mission!"

"YOU SEE…" the being continued. "YOUR WORLD IS AT PERIL. AN EVIL ALIEN EMPIRE HAS GIVEN POWERS TO UNWORTHY PEOPLE. THEY WILL NO DOUBT USE IT FOR EVIL. I HAVE GIVEN YOU YOUR OWN POWERS THAT YOU MAY COMBAT THEM."

"HEY!" said Ranma "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME."

"But why did you choose us?" asked Akane.

"BECAUSE YOU ALL ARE YOUTHS OF GREAT IDEALISM. YOU ALL HAVE A DORMANT SENSE OF JUSTICE. I GAVE THESE POWERS BECAUSE I BELIEVE IN YOU. NOW YOU MUST BELIEVE IN YOUR POWERS."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS WEIRD CRUD!" said Ranma

"BUT TIME IS GROWING SHORT. I CANNOT STAY WITH YOU FOR MUCH LONGER. IT IS TIME FOR US TO PART. AND FOR YOU TO BEGIN YOUR MISSION TO SAVE YOUR WORLD."

"HANG ON THERE" cried out Ranma. "If you are going to impose this on us, why don't you at least tell me what you gave me!"

"AH RANMA. YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE GREATEST POWER OF ALL. ONE THAT YOU, AND SO MANY LIKE YOU, HAVE BEEN SO DESPERATELY SEEKING. YOU HAVE THE POWER OVER YOUR GIFT."

"My gift?"

"CLOSE YOUR EYES." Ranma obliged. "YOU LIVE AS ANOTHER FORM. A SOFTER FORM. TRUE?"

"If your talking about Ranko, yes."

"IMAGINE HER. IMAGINE YOUR FEMALE FORM. HER CRIMSON HAIR. HER BEWITCHING FACE. HER FIRM YET SLENDER FRAME. NOW OPEN YOUR EYES."

Ranma opened his eyes and saw that he was in her girl form.

"What…how…"

"WATER HAS NO DOMINION OVER YOU ANYMORE. YOU CAN CHANGE TO YOUR SWORD AND CHALICE FORMS ON WILL."

"On will? So technically, I can just stay in my male form permanently right?"

"YES."

"So…I'm cured?" a smile came over Ranma's face. He was free from the curse. He was about to jump in jubilation when he saw Akane, Ryoga and Ukyo.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" yelled Ranma. "YOU GIVE THESE OTHER GUYS FIRE, POWER AND MAGIC AND ALL YOU GIVE ME IS THE POWER CHANGE MY FORMS!"

"WELL…YOUR MALE FORM IS STRONGER AND YOUR FEMALE FORM IS FASTER."

"Oh so you mean I can out run cars and lift buses?"

"NO. I MEAN YOUR JUST A LITTLE STRONGER AND A LITTLE FASTER. LIKE IF YOU COULD DUMBELL 150 POUNDS, NOW YOU CAN DUMBELL 185 POUNDS. AND IF YOU COULD RUN AT A TOP SPEED OF 30 KM/HR, NOW YOU CAN RUN AT A SPEED OF 45 KM/HR."

"SO YOU ESSENTIALLY JUST GAVE ME THE CHANGING ABILITY!"

"WELL WE FIGURED YOU WOULD BE THE TYPE TO LIKE A CHALLENGE."

"…"

And that is the secret origin of TAIJITU

…

KABOOM

With a loud explosion, the four youngsters were brought back to reality.

"What the…" said Ryoga.

"IT IS TIME" continued the being. "THE FIRST OF MANY BATTLE IS UPON YOU ALL. GOOD LUCK. WE WILL MEET AGAIN…" with that the being faded away.

"Guys." Akane said. "We know what we have to do. Lets protect this world for everyone we love and all who live in it. Lets fight for GREAT JUSTICE!" Akane then raised her hand triumphantly to the air.

"FOR GREAT JUSTICE!" replied Ryoga and Ukyo, also raising their hands in the air.

"Yeah whatever" said Ranma. "Lets just go turn those EVIL DOERS into EVIL DONTERS…did I just say that?"

…

"AAAAHHH! AN MONSTER IS RAIDING THE MARKET PLACE!" cried out an innocent civilian as dozens of citizens started fleeing the marketplace for their lives. A black and white monster started breaking carts and eating large amounts of fruit. The monster brought out a sign.

FOOLISH HUMANS! ALL YOUR PRODUCE ARE BELONG TO US! FOR I AM…

The monster flipped the sign over.

PANDA-MONIUM!

Panda-monium laughed a maniacal bear laughter as he reveled in the chaos he had caused and all the free fruit he would eat.

"Cease and assist Panda-monium!" said a voice from nowhere. "Turn yourself in, or we are going to give you four reasons to!"

Akane flew up, leaving a trail of hot cinders in her wake. She swirled her hands and created more fire to circle around her. She was wearing her martial arts uniform, but it had been dyed dark blue. Pictures of fire was tye-dyed all over the suit. She was also wearing an elaborately designed laboratory goggles with the same fire motif.

"REASON ONE! PMS!"

Ryoga burst through a wall, landed with great authority, making a crater around him. He squealed at the top of his lungs and smashed the concrete floor with his boar fists. He was wearing tattered jeans with metal, spiky knee guards. He was also wearing a large, leather belt that slung around his shoulder and waist, hanging diagonally.

"REASON TWO: WERECHAN"

Ukyo teleported to the scene via magic circle. Lights spun around her and she winked, making a small heart appear. She was wearing bright red, knee high leather boot with matching long leather gloves, a very short white miniskirt, a white sundress that was cut at the waist and little angel wings behind her. She spun around her spatula, which also had little angel wings as well as a pentagram drawn on the flat part, and posed.

"REASON THREE: OKONOMAHOYAKI!"

Ranma roof hopped towards everyone else. Upon reaching the market, he jumped high up into the air and did several moon sault corkscrews. He landed gracefully on his feet. He was wearing his usual Chinese shirt and pants, but the left side of the shirt and the right side of the pants was white, while the right side of the shirt and the left side of the pants was black. The symbol of yin and yang was at his back and he was wearing a thin black blindfold with two holes as a mask, ala Robin.

"REASON FOUR: TAIJITU!"

YOUR GRIZZLY ENTRANCE WAS THE MOST UN-BEAR-ABLE OF ALL. Fiendishly remarked Panda-monium.

"SHUT UP!"

ANYWAY, THE NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE! WHAT TOOK YOU ALL SO LONG? I ALMOST WENT INTO HIBERNATION

"How does he know who we are? We were like formed 20 minutes ago…"asked Taijitu

"Who knows what goes in the criminal mind!" said PMS "Come quietly with us Panda-monium, and we wont get rough with you!"

LET ME THINK PAW-NDER ON IT. Panda-monium then immediately brought out a new sign. NO. He then threw the "LET ME PAW-NDER ON IT" and "NO" signs at PMS.

"Take this!"

FWOSH

PMS burned the first sign with a fire blast.

"And this!"

FWOSH

Burned the second.

"Is that all you can…oh my blaze…"

Panda-monium threw a fruit cart at the high flying hot headed heroine.

"PMS!" cried Werechan as he jumped and caught the fruit cart.

"Thank you Werechan!"

"HOW DARE YOU HURT PMS! HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!" said Werechan as he threw the fruit cart back at Panda-monium.

Panda-monium was unfazed. With one panda punch he broke the fruit stand in two.

"GAH!" cried Werechan. "He's stronger than I thought!"

"Werechan! PMS!" cried our Okonomahoyaki. "We can't just use raw strength to beat him!"

"What do we use then?" asked Werechan.

"our WITS!" replied Okonomahoyaki.

"HUH?" asked Taijitu

Okonomahoyaki raised her hand and created two magical balls. She then threw her hand to the ground and from the two balls; two magical throwing spatulas came flying out. They flew above Panda-monium and cut two support beams that was supporting a plank that was carrying several sacks of rice. The rice came falling down on Panda-monium.

"YATTA!" cried out Okonomahoyaki

"Good job!" said PMS

"All right!" said Werechan

"Why didn't you just aim for his head?" cried out Taijitu

Panda-monium then burst out of the rigorous rice pile. CURSE YOU NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE I WILL MAKE YOU ALL ENDANGERED SPECIES! He then picked up two tomatoes and threw them at Werechan and Okonomahoyaki.

"AH!"

"HE'S BLINDED ME!"

"No!" cried out PMS as the fiery flaming female flew towards Panda-monium. Panda-monium then got a bucket of water and threw it at her.

"OH MY BLAZE!"

As her flame subsided, so did her flight and PMS hit the ground.

HAHAHAHA. Advertised Panda-monium. I HAVE BEAR-OKEN THE FOOLISH NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE! BUT WAIT! I THINK I AM MISSING ONE! I WILL COUNT YOU ALL SLOWLY, LEAVING MYSELF VERY OPEN, BECAUSE I AM THAT SURE OF MY VICTORY! OKAY ONE…TWO…

Taijitu then came from the side with a flying kick

POW

That sent Panda-monium staggering. Taijitu then launched a devastating hay maker to his opponent's sternum

WAP

OOF said Panda-monium. Taijitu then finished him off with a spinning wheel kick that connected at Panda-monium's head.

SHEBOYGAN

Panda-monium was sent flying. Taijitu started walking towards his felled foe!

WAIT! Advertised Panda-monium. TAIJITU, THERE IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KNOW.

Panda-monium slowly got up and brought out a new sign. HHOOOO HAAAAA HOOOO HAAAA. TAIJITU, I AM YOUR FATHER.

"YOU IDIOT!" said Taijitu as he picked up a nearby 2X4. "I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" and swung it towards Panda-monium

SUNBURST

NOOOO cried Panda-monium as he fell once more. The rest of the NFF rallied behind Taijitu.

CURSE YOU NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE! Advertised Panda-monium. LOOKS LIKE I HAVE TO GET SERIOUS. BEARY SERIOUS.

"Bring it on! We are ready for anything" said Taijitu.

TIME TO CALL THE CUBS! PANDA-MONIUM TIME!

Before their very eyes, Panda-monium split into two. Then those two spilt into four. Then those four became 21! Oh! The NFF is outnumbered and outpawed! What will we do.

"Don't worry guys!" said Taijitu. "If we just believe and trust in each other, we can accomplish anything! What the hell am I saying?"

"Taijitu is right! We have to keep fighting! For hope and great justice!" said PMS

HOW BEARY TOUCHING signed Panda-monium. ARE YOU ALL PREBEARED TO GET MAULED!

"HAVE AT YOU PANDA-MONIUM!"

GYA! Signed all the pandas. They ran a few steps. Suddenly, the all fell to the ground, exhausted.

WHAT? Asked Panda-monium. WHY AM I OUT OF BREATHE AND STRENGTH?

"Oh I get it…" said Taijitu "Looks like you haven't been doing your homework Panda-monium!"

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

"You power isn't a multiplication ability. It's a DIVISION ability. You didn't replicate yourself, you divided yourself! Your strength, speed and energy as well! And your energy / 21 not much!"said Taijitu

CURSE YOU! NEVER MIND! PANDARMY! DIG DEEP AND ATTACK!

The pandas got up and still charged.

"NFF!" cried Taijitu. "DEPART!"

With that order, everyone scattered.

"I'M ONE HOT TAMALE!" cried out PMS as she fired a downwards fire blast, sending many panda's flying.

FWOSH

"GET READY FOR MY RAGING BOAR-DOZER" said Werechan as he rushed and sent several pin-shaped pandas flying. From out of nowhere, a STRIKE sign flashed.

KAPOW

"HAVE A TASTE TEST OF MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!" said Okonomahoyaki.

NOWS OUR CHANCE! Said Panda-monium. WHILE SHE IS CHARGING FOR HER ULTIMATE ATTACK! RUSH HER!

The pandas rushed her. She finished twirling her giant spatula.

COME ON, SHE STILL NEEDS TO POSE BEFORE SHE CAN ATTACK!

Suddenly, Okonomahoyaki. Opened her eyes.

"TIME FOR THE SPECIAL! PAN PIZZA HOMERUN!"

With a swing of her mighty spatula, she sent the pandas flying away.

WAPAK

The pandas surrounded Taijitu.

YOU WILL PAY BEARLY FOR RUINING OUR PLANS

They rushed him. Taijitu punched.

POW

He then kicked.

KAPOW

UGH. HE'S TOUGH said one panda

I KNOW! HE MAY BE STRONG, BUT HE AINT FAST! LETS BOMBARD HIM said another

They then began throwing dozens of signs at Taijitu.

"Would you like to wager upon that statement!" said Taijitu as he ran straight into the signs.

WHAT IS HE PLANNING! HE'S CRAZY!

Taijitu suddenly changed into his girl form. And using his female balance and speed, he weaved through the hail of signs and reached the pandas.

GORO? Asked the pandas.

With one mighty kick, Taijitu sent the pandas flying away.

JAMBOREE

The pandas were defeated. The other pandas immediately disappeared, leaving one Panda-monium.

"I don't believe it. He can change gender? Wait, are you a he or a she? Argh! Curse you and you androgenimity!"

The innocent civilians came out of nowhere and started cheering

"YAY!"

"THEY DID IT!"

"HOORAY FOR THE NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE!"

"USA!"

"WHERE DID YOU GUYS COME FROM?" bellowed Taijitu.

Suddenly confetti started showering and a marching band started playing.

"Sigh I'm gonna stop asking questions now…"

A police officer came and shook their hands.

"Oh thank you soh mahch Neraymah Freedom Force. I daht know what we would have done if Panda-monium went running amok, don't cha know."

"All in a days work officer" said PMS

As Panda-monium was being carted away in the paddy wagon, he cursed the NFF one last time.

CURSE YOU NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE! YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE, BUT THE WAR IS JUST BEGINNING! YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF PANDA-MONIUM!

"Will someone get those signs away from him" yelled Taijitu

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! PMS! WERECHAN! OKONOMAHOYAKI! ANDROGENA!"

"…WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" said an enraged Taijitu.

"Let him go Taijitu" said Werechan. "Let him go."

"Come now friends!" said Okonomahoyaki who started levitating. "It is time we ride towards the sun!"

"Yeah whatever. This day can't get any weirder anyway." Said Taijitu.

And so the NFF started flying, levitating, running and roof hopping towards the sunset.

And so ends the first adventure of the Nerima Freedom Force! But many more challenges and battles await our heroes! But no matter, wherever there is oppression, injustice and discrimination on a metahuman scale, the NFF will be there to fight for truth, justice, honor and donuts! So stay tune true believer for the next exciting issue of NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE: BEWARE THE BEWITCHING BALLAD OF BLACK OPERA! Same metahuman time, same metahuman channel!


	3. The Ballad of Black Opera!

**THE NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE**

_A Ranma fanfiction by Invader-Zam4_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma½ or Freedom Force. Please don't sue me, I have no money_

…

ISSUE 3: The Ballad of Black Opera

…

The cover of this issue of NFF is Werechan with blood shot eyes standing over what seems to be parts of the other NFF member's costumes with a woman in an elegant dress and wearing a masquerade mask behind him with the caption "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO WERECHAN! HAS BE TURNED FROM THE RIGHT OF JUSTICE TO BETRAY THE NFF? WHO IS THIS NEW CLASSY CRIMINAL?"

The NFF is gathered at their round table with the emblem of the NFF in their secret lair deep underground, reading great books by great authors such as TS Elliot, Ernest Hemingway and Shakespeare.

"You know…" said Werechan. "It sure was a good thing we finished school before we decided to become superheroes. No amount of power can ever replace the power of EDUCATION!"

"Ryoga…what are you talking about!" said Taijitu. "We're all high school dropouts! The one who probably has the highest educational attainment amongst us is Akane! And why am I reading this? I can't even speak English much less read it."

"Well Ranma, you are right about one thing" said Werechan. "Akane is the one with the highest educational attainment. But are you forgetting about THOSE!"

Werechan pointed to several framed pieces of paper on the wall. Ranma reluctantly approached them. His eyes widened as he read one.

The University of Tokyo is proud to present this diploma to RANMA SAOTOME who completed the degree of CHINESE-JAPANESE PHILOSOPHY

"What the…"

He glanced over the others. Ryoga had a degree in Aeronautics Engineering in Harvard University. Ukyo had a certificate of completion in one of the toughest culinary colleges in the country. Akane had finished Psychology along with the Masters degree also in Tokyo U.

"WHEN DID WE DO THESE!" asked Ranma

"Summer of 69. Have you forgotten?" casually said Ukyo. "You should never forget good memories. They will stay with you forever."

"Oh COME ON!"

PMS suddenly came in the room with a steaming plate.

"WHO WANTS COOKIES! FRESHLY BAKED!"

Those words made Ranma feel a lot heavier with unease.

"A…a…kane…you…cooked?"

What Ranma saw will give him the shock of his life. Werechan casually picked one cookie up and swallowed it with his small, pig head. So did Okonomahoyaki.

"WOW! These are great Akane!" said Ryoga.

"You seem to be getting better!" said Ukyo.

"Ranma! Have some!" offered Akane.

Ranma reluctantly got one cookie. It seemed like he was expecting reality to crash anytime soon. He slowly braced himself and took a bite. He then swallowed. His eyes shot open.

"These are good…" he said. "THESE ARE ACTUALLY GOOD AND AREN'T DEFYING THE LAWS OF PHYSICS!"

"Of course they are silly!"

"Akane… since when were you ABLE TO COOK!"

"Ranma, what are you talking about?" asked Akane with a sweet smile. "What kind of girl doesn't know how to make a good batch of cookies?"

"WELL YOU FOR ONE! ISNT ANYONE ELSE SEEING THE OBVIOUS PLOT HOLES HERE?"

"Plot holes?" asked Ukyo. "Like what?"

"Oh I don't know. How about this one" said Ranma in a most rude, sarcastic tone. "Since when have we started living here?"

"Ranma, what are you talking about?" asked Akane. "We've always lived here, even before we became superheroes."

"YES. But Akane, since when was Tendo Dojo TENDO MANSION? A SPRAWLING 500 ACRE ESTATE NESTLED IN THE HEART OF NERIMA WITH A HUGE BOTANICAL GARDEN, A POLO FIELD, A WILD LIFE SANCTUARY, A YOUTH CENTER AND A MANSION WITH ARCHITECTUAL CONCEPTS DATING BACK AS FAR AS THE BAROQUE PERIOD?

Suddenly, the huge monitor turned on.

"NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE!" asked the man in the suit.

"Golly gee whiz!" said Ukyo. "It's the prime minister/commissioner!"

"Thank you for the introduction Okonomahoyaki" replied the chief. "But everyone knows who I am, you didn't need to explain."

"Your philosophical inquiry will have to wait for later, Taijitu" said Werechan

"WHAT PHILOSOPHICAL INQUIRY!"

"What's the trouble chief?" asked PMS.

"There have been a series of bank robberies lately. But there is a straaaaaaanngge aspect with each one!"

"What would they be?" asked Werechan.

"All of the witness and the people that were hurt can remember ANYTHING!"

"You mean…they can't remember ANYTHING?" asked PMS

"They can't remember ANYTHING!"

"ANYTHING at all?" asked Okonomahoyaki

"ANYTHING at all."

"Absolutely NOTHING?" asked Werechan

"NOTHING."

"OKAY WE GET IT! THEY CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" said Taijitu

Suddenly an alarm sounded.

The computer shifted to another screen.

"Oh my blaze!" said Akane. "The first national bank of Nerima is being robbed!"

"The person who is behind this robbery could be the person behind the other robberies!" remarked the prime minister/commissioner

"Gee ya think?" said by a certain pig-tailed hero

"Hurry Nerima Freedom Force! If that bank is robbed, Nerima will be put in a state of recession!" said the chief

"Holy taxes and unreasonable inflation without the reduction of unemployment!" said Werechan. "That goes against economic theories! We're on it!"

"Since when was the Prime Minister of Japan an American?" asked Taijitu.

The three members ran to a wall. PMS pushed a button. The screen shifted to a different part of the house.

"KASUMI!" said PMS

Kasumi Tendo was dusting off one of the antique figures of Tendo Mansion. She was dressed like a butler.

"Yes?" she asked quietly

"We are heading out! Watch the house for us!"

"Of course! Be careful young Masters and Mistress's!"

Akane joined her friends in facing a wall. They were all aligned with four holes on the wall. They all made a fist with their right hands, which were all wearing rings.

"NERIMA!" bellowed PMS

"FREEDOM!" cried out Taijitu

"FORCE!" screamed Werechan

"ACCUMULATE!" yelled Okonomahoyaki

They then put their rings in the holes.

DECODER RINGS, ACEEPTED. Said the computer. WELCOME, NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE

The wall opened up and revealed four fireman poles. They all jumped and clung on to one, but didn't slide. Instead, another wall opened and the hopped into the new room. By the time they landed, they were all dressed in their costumes!

"No matter how many times we do that, it still freaks me out…" commented Taijitu as he adjusted his robin mask. They all rushed to the N-JET.

The basketball court of the Tendo mansion opened up. And the N-JET flew out of it.

"God speed Nerima Freedom Force" said Kasumi

…

"Wait…I don't know how to drive a car…HOW DO I KNOW HOW TO FLY A JET!"

"Stand fast Taijitu! Were here!" said Okonomahoyaki

The bank is a smoldering crater. The people are unconscious. And amidst all this destruction, one fiendish figure walks away unscathed! The figure is a woman, dressed in an elegant, European dress. She is holding a masquerade mask on a stick with one hand. The mask is covering her face. With the other hand, she is holding a fan, which she is using to cover the mask which is covering her face. What does this debonair diva of destruction desire? What prim and proper plot is she planning? The story will be continued on the next…paragraph!

"Another barbaric building bulldozed!" says the woman in the mask. "It is only a matter of time before this place becomes a utopian paradise of culture and arts!"

"Your refined revolution won't find resolution but restriction while we remain right here rebel!"

"Who dares say that!" says the woman in the mask. She turns to find a familiar fiery figure.

"GASP! PMS!" she turns to see a memorable majestic man-beast

"THE WERECHAN!" she turns further to see an amazing actress of arcane arts

"MAGICAL GIRL OKONOMAHOYAKI" she turns further still to see a powerful, paradigm of the perfect pugilist

"ANDROGENA!"

A vein popped over the martial artists head.

"THE NAME IS TAIJITU!"

"Well, well, the Nerima Freedom Force" continued the villainess. "In truth, I was rather expecting you!"

"Are you the one who did that to this bank and harmed all the innocent bankers and bureaucrats in it?" asked PMS

"You mean that drably old building? I improved it! I think its better now don't you?"

"FIEND!" screamed Werechan

"Are you also the one who destroyed all those other banks!" asked Okonomahoyaki

"Indeed I am"

"DOUBLE FIEND!" yelled Werechan

"Why are you hiding yourself!" said Taijitu. "What do you have to hide!"

"ME… 'I' have nothing to hide."

"Then who are you!" replied Taijitu.

"'I' am the rising star of the theater!" the villainess then folded up her fan. "'I' am the woman who will single handedly bring culture to this desolate barbaric wasteland! YOU have no right to know MY name. BUT you MAY call me by my GLORIOUS stage name…" she said as she brought down her masquerade mask on a stick.

"I AM THE BLACK OPERA ROSE! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Kodachi?" asked Taijitu with a raised eyebrow

"Who is this Kodachi?" asked Black Opera Rose. "I know no one of that name!"

"Right…" said Taijitu. "Okay…weird European aspects aside…Why are you doing this Kodachi-"

"Who is this Koda-"

"FINE! BLACK OPERA ROSE!" said Taijitu. "You come from a wealthy, distinguished family. WHY ARE YOU ROBBING BANKS!"

"You mean this dirty money?" asked Kodachi as she held up a bag of cash. "This means absolutely nothing to me!" she then threw it away. "But the barbarians who run these banks need to be taught a lesson! Their uncouth manners deserves them not only the destruction of their banks, but the bankruptcy of their businesses as well!"

"AAAAAAAAND WHY IS THAT!" asked Taijitu

"Because these savages refused to lend me money for my glorious debut into the theater! My spectacular one-woman broadway show! The BLACK OPERA ROSE MONOLOGUES!"

"TRIPLE FIEND!" said Werechan

"Riiiiiiiight…" said Taijitu

"That is still no reason for you to destroy banks and hurt innocent individuals!" said PMS

"I wouldn't expect barbarians such as you to know the intricacies of high society!" said Black Opera Rose

"ARG!" said Werechan. "This voluminous vixen is vexing me! I will silence her know!"

Werechan charged.

"WERECHAN! NO!" said Okonomahoyaki.

"WERECHAN MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!" he said as he charged towards Black Opera Rose

"Resorting to violence? What a typically uncultured resolve."

Black Opera Rose started humming a light lullaby. Upon hearing these words, Werechan decelerated to a stop and listened.

"What is she singing? So inviting. So hypnotic. Blacking out. Self-naration…fading…"

Black Opera rose stopped singing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO WERECHAN!" asked PMS

"Oh, I just soothed the savage beast. Now tell me NFF, how good are you at fighting…when you have to fight your OWN COMRADE? OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"What are you talking about?" said Okonomahoyaki. "We would never fight against each other!"

"Care to wager on that?" asked Black Opera Rose menacingly. "WERECHAN! ATTACK!"

Werechan obeyed her sinister orders, turned and attacked the heroes.

"Tata NFF! Have fun!" she taunted as she ran to a nearby limousine and sped off

"SHE IS GETTING AWAY!" said PMS who barely dodged Werechan's punch by flying.

"WERECHAN STOP!" begged Okonomahoyaki as she brought up a magical pizza shield to fend off Werchan's destructive punches. With a strong kick, she sent Okonomahoyaki flying into Taijitu's arms who caught her.

"He is completely hypnotized!" said Okonomahoyaki.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Taijitu

"What will we do?" asked PMS

"We shall knock some sense into him!"

As Werechan charged and attacked Taijitu, he jumped into the air, kicked off a telephone pole and sent a diagonal kick to Werchan's small pig head, seriously putting it in a state of super-deformity.

Werechan fell to the ground as the police came in the squad cars.

"Wha…what happened?" asked Werechan as he awakened.

"That's what we would like tah know dontcha know?" said Officer O'Malley. "Yahr supposed to be faiyting the bahd guys, noht each other dontcha know?"

"Oh Nerima Freedom Force!" said the Prime Minister/Commissioner. "How will the public ever trust you if you can't trust each other?"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!" asked Taijitu

"It's all my fault…I fell under her spell…" said Werechan

"YA DANG RIGHT IT IS!"

"Don't blame yourself Werechan" said PMS. "It was that woman. She hypnotized you someway."

"Oh what a black day for Nerima if its defenders can lose to one villainess!" said the Prime Minister/Commissioner

"HELLO! WE DIDN'T LOSE! SHE LEFT THE MONEY BEHIND!"

"We are sorry for this chief…" said Okonomahoyaki. "We swear it won't happen again…"

"I sincerely hope so!"

…

Back at the mansion, Werechan had his face buried in his face.

"What will I do? I almost hurt my friends! I almost hurt PMS! I can bear it if she is hurt and it was my doing! I have to leave on a journey and…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE PIG BOY!" said Ranma.

"Ranma! You don't understand! I am a danger to everyone! I have to leave so that I can't hurt anyone!"

"You can't leave."

"WHY NOT?"

"First of all, that decoder ring system down in the underground base only works if all four of us are there. For some really kooky reason. Second of all. Are you running away for the right reason?"

"What are you talking about"

"Are you running away from us…or yourself?"

"…your right Ranma. I can't keep running away from my fears forever! I have to have the courage to face them! Otherwise, I can never be a true champion of justice!"

"I…didn't say…anything…about…fear…"

"But what will I do if Black Opera Rose sings that song again?"

"Forgive me for eavesdropping, but maybe I can be of help, young masters…" said Kasumi as she went into the room.

…

Black Opera Rose stood menacingly as she surveyed the area around her.

"This place is perfect to build MY amphitheater! Where every night is a matinee night of MY great performance! But first I have to get rid of that dreary public school to make ample parking!"

"I'm sorry to say that your demolition request has been denied!"

"Who dares to interrupt me and my villainous narration?" Black Opera turned and came face to face with the NFF! "Oh. It's you rabble again."

"Where you expecting anyone else!" said Taijitu. "Honestly. Were you? Were like the only superheroes in town."

"Unfortunately, it wouldn't be proper if I was seen with riff raff such as you. So why don't you just amuse yourselves then?"

Black Opera Rose began singing the same banal ballad that bewitched our bestial buddy! But something is wrong? Werechan is not succumbing to the siren's sinister song! Black Opera Rose is taken back.

"Why? Why is my song not working?"

Werechan then pulled out a wad of cotton from his ears.

"Did you say something?"

"UGH!" said Black Opera Rose in disgust. "Such a vulgar tactic!"

…

We go back the night before!

"Can you hear anything?" asked Kasumi

"No. It's perfect!" said Ryoga

"Wait…you didn't hear her say 'can you hear anything' but you answered it…" said Ranma

"How did you ever come up with this Kasumi?" enthusiastically asked Ryoga.

"How do you suppose I managed to keep my hearing, with the launch pad so close to the house?"

…

"Looks like you wont be turning us on each other today Black Opera Rose!" said PMS

"Well, then looks like we have to engage in some fisticuffs then don't we? BOYS!" said Black Opera Rose.

A gang of punks came out of nowhere to protect Black Opera Rose.

"INDTRUDE WITH THESE INSOLENT INTERLOPERS!"

The gang then got into neat lines of four, did a ballet spin, started snapping and made their way to our heroes! Then they began singing in unison…menacingly!

Were gonna beat ya yeah!

Were gonna beay ya good!

Your in trouble yeah!

Cause were in a fighting mood!

First were gonna punch ya

Then we gonna kick ya !

Then we gonna beat ya

With a giant brick cha!

Oh your in trouble yeah!

What ya gonna do?

Were a bunch punks

Who can dance a step or two

Were walkin and snappin

Threatening and pacing

Were makin' our way'n

To where you are yeah!

We've got pipes made outta steel

We got knuckles outta brass

Taijitu suddenly punched the lead of the gang.

I'm gonna stop this song short

Cause we gotta kick your ASS!

Taijitu kicked the leader

"Oh! He's pretty strong!"

He spun and kicked another

"Oh that hurt a lot!"

One tried to punch him while snapping. He changed into his girl form and made a quick kick to the groin.

"Now he's a girl!"

She then did a spinning kick to the other members.

"And he's pretty hot!"

"My name is PMS

And look at me fly

But don't fall in love with me boys

Cause I'm gonna make you cry!"

PMS then snapped her fingers, making a nearby car explode. The shock sent many gang members flying, twirling, flipping and spinning. Okonomahoyaki then magically levitated the charred remains of the car and threw it at a water tower.

"Okonomahoyaki

No one makes pizzas better!

I'd make you my special

But I need lots of water!"

The charred car broke the water tower, sending a wave of water down on the gang members below.

"Oh were all wet!

Oh that's what we get!"

Werechan then started cracking his knuckles. The then charged at the boys.

"The least threatening gang

That's what you guys are really

I hope you're all ready

For the big finale!"

Werechan punched one boy, then sent him flying to the rest of the gang

"Oh he's pretty strong!

Oh we were wrong

Were now beat

We accept defeat

So now we have to say so long!"

The most unthreatening gang in the world scurried off with their tail between their legs. Black Opera Rose slapped her head.

"I knew I never should have gotten help from the classified ads. Only the poor and incompetent need free advertising…"

"Looks like your all alone now Black Opera Rose!" said Taijitu

"Well then, looks like if I want something done right, I have to do it myself!" said Black Opera Rose as she brought her fan up to cover her face

"HA! I won't fall for you hypnotic song ever again!" declared Werechan

"DO YOU THIINK I AM A ONE HIT WONDER? I have a plethora of great hits that can top the charts any day! I'll let you have a preview of my latest hit!" said Black Opera Rose as she brought down her fan. She suddenly released a giant sonic screech at our heroes!

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Black Opera Rose laughed with such a powerful voice that a destructive sonic force slammed straight into our heroes. They tried to resist with all their might, but her laughter was too much. They were all sent flying to a wall

SMASHING

Black Opera Rose stopped her sonic assault and the heroes fell to the ground. Upon reaching the ground, for no reason at all, they exploded.

EXPLOSIVE

"Now do you realize your struggle's futility? OHOHOHOHOHO"

Once again our heroes was sent smashing into the wall

GROUND BREAKING

"ARG! I wont be beaten!" screeched PMS who flew up and unleashed her fire downwards towards Black Opera Rose. Suddenly, before the fire could reach her, Black Opera Rose flew up higher than PMS.

"You can fly too!"

"Don't look down upon my peasant! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

With another sonic blast, PMS was sent careening to the ground

BREATH TAKING

Black Opera Rose then landed on the ground. As she approached PMS, Okonomahoyaki got up and attacked.

"You stay away from her! Magical Special!"

She twirled her spatula and from the pentagram on the flat side, a pizza came out.

"Mystic pizza with everything on it!" she threw her magical projectile at Black Opera Rose.

"Thank you but I don't eat junk food" said Black Opera Rose. She then sung one note. The pizza stopped in mid-flight, vibrated profusely then dispersed.

"Impossible!" cried out Okonomahoyaki. "She sang a frequency that can nullify magic?"

"Your arcane arts are no match for my theatrical arts. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

That sonic blast sent her to the wall again.

STAR STUDDED PERFORMANCE

"You had better give up now fools!"

"Not yet!" said Taijitu. "There are still two standing members of the NFF!"

"What can you two do?" mocked Black Opera Rose. "You can barely get near me!"

"Werechan!" Taijitu brought his ear near to his mouth. "This is what we will do!"

He started whispering. Werechan then got the cotton out of his ears.

"What?"

"Oh for my Christian God's sake" he whispered the plan again.

"Sounds good. Lets do it."

Werechan faced Black Opera Rose.

"Black Opera Rose! You will pay dearly for making me fight with my friends!" with that he rushed.

"Don't you ever learn? OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

The sonic wave was a strong blast but it didn't stop the heroic Man-beast!

"HRG!" cried out Werechan as he resisted the powerful sonic force. He took one painful step after another to get close to Black Opera Rose.

"Is he daft?" thought Black Opera Rose while still launching her sonic laughter. "If he gets too close to me the power of my sonic laugh will kill him!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" cried out Werechan. He got very close to Black Opera Rose. The force was so strong; it was tearing some of the hairs out of his flesh. He took one more step, and then he felt something.

"NOW!" he yelled.

From behind Werechan, Taijitu leapt upwards.

"Impossible!" thought Black Opera Rose. "He used Werechan as a breaker! He hid behind him and let him break all the sonic energy, wait until the cone-like flow of the enrgy wasn't hitting his head and had him make his move! NO!"

"YES!" said Taijitu now that he was in striking range. "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

Taijitu sent a flurry of punches towards Black Opera Rose.

MEDIOCRE

UNIMPRESSIVE

BLAND

I'VE SEEN BETTER

SECOND RATE

RUN OF THE MILL

AVERAGE

FLOP

"NO!" was all Black Opera Rose could say as she was bombarded with attacks. Taijitu then kicked her towards Werechan

BOMBED

Werechan finished her with one decisive punch

SPRINGTIME FOR HITLER WAS BETTER THAN THIS

Black Opera Rose was sent flying to a wall, crashing into it. With that, the devious diva was defeated.

…

The people came out and started cheering

"Oh thank yah once again Nerayma Fraydom Force!"said Officer O'Malley

"Werechan" said the Prime Minister/Commissioner. "It seems I was wrong about you. Will you accept my heartfelt apology?"

"No apology needed chief" said Werechan. "Because I learned much about myself. About who I am and about my friends!"

With that he shook Taijitu's hand firmly.

"Thank you Taijitu, for never doubting me!"

"That's okay Werechan. Now let go of my hand. Seriously. You're crushing it."

Okonomahoyaki and PMs eventually got up and joined in the celebration.

"You did it! You both did it!"

"YATTA!"

"Come on guys. Lets go home."

And so ends another exciting adventure of the Nerima Freedom Force! They have learned much about themselves and each other! But they are going to need those lessons for even greater challenges loom over the horizon, waiting to strike! And so true believers, stay tune for the next exciting chapter of the Nerima Freedom Force: A NATURAL DISASTER! THE NERIMA FREEDOM FORCE IS IN A BIND!

Same campy URL. Same campy fan fiction!

…

Author notes: thanks to all to reviewed. I aint kidding when I say that is the only thing egging me on to write this crud. BTW, did I make it too obvious that kodachi would be the next opponent? And in response to Rothos, I made Akane the fire girl cause she is angrier and the name PMS seemed apt and Ukyo the magical girl because she would be a funny magical girl. Not just because of the pizza motif, but the fact that she whacks people with her "staff" instead of twirling it around pointlessly.


End file.
